Famillia of the Holy Grail
by AgentZwolf
Summary: (REWRITE of The Einzbern Famillia) Illyasviel von Einzbern makes a wish upon the Grail. To be reunited with her family in another world, she expected her parents and Shirou to be there when she wakes up. But she should've known there was a catch to wishes like this, how was she supposed to know the Grail brought her family members from other worlds?


**Hey Everyone, Agent Zwolf here~**

 **Yes, i am back. And i'm here with the first chapter of "Famillia of the Holy Grail", a re-write of one of my previous stories, "The Einzbern Famillia"**

 **Now, some - i mean most - would ask why i'm rewriting "The Einzbern Famillia"? Well, it was a mix of months worth of writers block and personal troubles. Originally i felt chapter 6 & 7 of "The Einzbern Famillia" could've been better, so i tried to re-write it. But as time went on, i felt the story overall could've been better, which eventually leads to to this.**

 **I actually planned to drop "The Einzbern Famillia" entirely, but you guys seemed to really like the original, so instead of throwing it away like a broken toy, i opted to do a rewrite.**

 **Well, that's all i have to say for now.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **The Einzbern Famil** **l** **ia**

Chapter 1: My wish is…

 ** _Illya's POV_**

How did we even manage to pull this off?

A young girl stood in front of a golden chalice in an underground cave. Several bodies lay lifeless around her as the girl continued to wonder how they managed to get this far.

Illyasviel von Einzbern came to Fuyuki city for a simple purpose, to win the 5th Holy Grail war and kill Emiya Shirou, who took her father away from her. That was the plan, until she actually met Shirou. She thought he was a selfish mage who hypnotized her father to leave her for him, instead she saw a kind-hearted boy who just wanted her to be happy after knowing who she was. A simple act of kindness blindsided her and de-railed her plans entirely, now she's been helping him win the grail war.

She was quickly notified of Shirou's disgusting amounts of bad luck. First, they discover that the holy grail is corrupted by the heroic spirit Angra Mainyu, who's been in the grail since the 3rd Holy Grail war. Next, they discover Gilgamesh, an Archer from the 4th Holy Grail war, resurrected thanks to the tainted grail. Now, they had to destroy the holy grail or Angra Mainyu in order to prevent someone from making a wish on it, which thanks to the tainted state of the grail kills as much of the human populace it can in order to grant said wish.

A few epic battles, and a bit of drama here and there, and now they find themselves in their current situation. Somehow, the party of four – consisting of Rin Tohsaka, Sakura Matou, Shirou Emiya and Illyasviel von Einzbern (Their respective servants died while fighting Gilgamesh) – managed to kill Angra Mainyu, at a very large cost. Sakura died after using herself as a catalyst to draw out Angra Mainyu, Rin died when Angra Mainyu used Verg Avesta to transfer the wound inflicted upon himself onto her, and Shirou died of prana exhaustion shortly after killing Angra Mainyu using Unlimited Blade Works. Now free from the corruption of Angra Mainyu, and filled with all seven heroic spirits of the 5th Holy Grail wars, plus two more with Angra Mainyu and Gilgamesh. The holy grail was primed and ready to make a wish.

" _Child, victor of the 5th Holy Grail war. What is your wish?_ " The grail spoke telepathically to her.

Wish? She had much to wish for, she wanted Shirou to cook for her again, she wanted her parents to play with her again, she wanted Berserker back, but more importantly.

She wanted her family back.

She didn't want just her family back, this wretched world wouldn't let her keep her family for very long, sooner or later the world will take them away from her, and she'll be alone all over again. Whether by the hands of Alaya or Gaia herself, she didn't want to risk losing them all over again.

So she made her choice.

"I wish to be sent with my family to another world, someplace where we can all be happy!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The grail seemed to acknowledge the wish, and light filled the cave, obscuring Illya's vision. Then she knew no more.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Illya found herself floating in the darkness.

She remembered fighting in the Grail war, watching Berserker overpower Saber, and shrug off Archer's arrows still felt so satisfying. She remembered staying in Shirou's house, where he told her what happened to Kiritsugu during his final days – she remembered crying herself to sleep next to him. She remembered fighting Gilgamesh with Berserker, and getting herself killed in doing so-

Wait what? That's not what happened!

" _Ill.. ya…_ " A voice echoes in the distance.

She remembered fighting against altered versions of Saber and Berserker, then sacrificing herself using the Dress of Heaven to protect Shirou-

Wait, no! That's not what happened either!

" _Illya…_ " The voice echoed again, but this time a bit clearer.

She remembered being appointed by Illya as her "Servant" and collecting the Class cards around Fuyuki, meeting Miyu, Luvia, Kuro, and Bazett along the way, travelling to a parallel universe and fighting against the Ainsworth with kid Gil, and freeing the Shirou from Miyu's universe and-

Aarrgh! What is going on?

" _Illya!_ "

Illya's eyes slowly blinked as she woke up, and was met with two faces who were both recognizable and unrecognizable at the same time. One was a girl with black hair and amber eyes. " _Miyu._ " While the other was a girl with white hair, dark skin, and red eyes. " _Kuro._ " Wait, she doesn't know these people!

"Wha? What happened?" She said, still half-asleep.

"I don't know. We just woke up here. One second we were in Tohsaka's house and suddenly- poof, here we are." Kuro explained.

Illya sat up, nursing her growing headache. "Ugh, wha- Shirou!" She said in alarm as she saw Shirou on the ground near them. She ran over to him, checking if he's alright. "Shirou, are you okay? Wake up!"

"Wait, is this our Shirou, or your Shirou?" Kuro asked Miyu.

"I'm pretty sure my onii-chan didn't have something covering his arm." She said pointing to the red fabric covering Shirou's left arm.

Slowly, Shirou starts to wake. "Ugh, what hit me?" He said slowly sitting up, and sees Illya next to him. "Oh, Illya? Did Fuji-nee get drunk again? Wait, Illya?" The sudden realization brought him to his senses, and he frantically looks around. "What happened? Did we win?"

"It's okay, Onii-chan. We did it, we beat him." Illya said with a smile.

Shirou sighs in relief. "Oh, I'm glad."

"Umm, not to ruin the mood or anything, but can someone please explain what's going on here?" Kuro tried to say before suddenly the clinking of a gun was heard followed by one being pointed at Shirou's head.

"You have ten seconds to explain to me what's going on before I blow your brains out." A muffled voice spoke.

"I guess not."

Shirou slowly raised his hands as he felt the cold metal press against his skull. Who was this man? Why was he pointing a gun at him?

"Turn around, slowly." The man commanded, and Shirou complied, slowly turning around until he was looking directly at the end of a gun, and the man holding it.

The man wore The man wore some type of armor, black with orange streaks here and there, and covering his face. There was an assortment of knives on his person, but what really caught his attention was a gun. Even without tracing Shirou immediately recognized the gun, because it wasn't just any gun.

It was a Thompson Contender.

"K-Kiritsugu?" Shirou stuttered out, not believing the man who held him at gun point was his late adoptive father.

Before the man who was presumably Kiritsugu Emiya said anything, he was suddenly strung up by steel wires, keeping him in place.

"Now, now. Let's not be too hasty." They all turned to see a woman with long white hair, wearing a rather revealing dress. Illya and Kuro instantly recognized the woman when they saw her face, why wouldn't they?

She was their mother after all.

"Now…" The woman clapped her hands together while addressing everyone in the room. "I understand that we're all a bit confused as to how and why we all got here. So, why don't we all calm down and discuss what we know, like civilized people?" She turned to the man being bound in wires, who only grunted in response.

Taking that as a 'Yes.' Irisviel spoke again. "Well then, would anyone like to go first, so we all can piece together how we got here?" Seeing that no one was saying anything – Illya and Kuro being shell shocked for completely different reasons – the woman turned to Shirou. "How about you, young man?"

"Eh? Me?" Shirou sputtered, not expecting to be put in the spotlight. "Well, the last thing I remembered was- "

"SHIROU/SENPAI!" A loud yell interrupted him from the door to his left, and barging out of the door was distraught Sakura Matou, and a very angry Rin Tohsaka. Rin was wearing an all-black dress that has a red underside, with a cage strapped to the side of her waist, a black tiara on her head, and holding a very big, very _dangerous_ double-bladed spear. Sakura on the other hand is wearing a blue silk sari wrapped upon her waist area and a blue blouse with short sleeves, both the blouse and sari have a unique golden silk style in them, wearing with a golden circlet on her head, and holding a Trishula.

The most notable thing about Rin Tohsaka is that her hair is blonde. _Blonde_. And it's obvious even to Shirou that the current state of her hair is the main reason why she's pissed.

The enraged Tohsaka grabbed the young Emiya by the collar and lifted Shirou, meanwhile Kuro is trying – and failing – to contain her laughter, Sakura and Miyu are concerned for Shirou, and Illya and Irisviel are both confused, albeit for different reasons.

"Alright Shirou, care to tell me and Sakura what the hell you did to us last night?" Her voice was strained with anger.

"I… I don't know what… What you're talking abo- hurk…" He struggled to say as much as he struggled to breathe, which was made harder when Rin lifted him higher by the collar.

"Cut the crap, how else did Sakura and I end up in completely different clothes?!" Rin just gotten angrier, but luckily for Shirou, Miyu comes to the rescue.

"Umm, Rin-san?" Miyu said while tugging at Rin's clothes.

"Huh? Who're you?" She asked, turning away from her intended victim.

"Huh? Oh, I… I'm Miyu. Shirou's younger sister." Normally, one would be confused if your friend suddenly treated you like a stranger, but with Miyu's experience with parallel worlds she just racked it up to the Rin in front of her being a different Rin from the one she knew.

"Shirou's sister? Never heard of you."

"Well… Well, it's a long story. So why don't we just sit down and talk about it all, and maybe figure out why we're all here, and why you're…" She trailed off, the rest of the sentence went unsaid.

Rin took a second to reconsider before dropping Shirou like a ragdoll. "Fine, but there had better be a good explanation for this." She sat down cross-legged while Sakura went over to Shirou to see if he was okay.

"Now…" Irisviel clapped, pulling everyone's attention towards her again. "Is there anyone else who would like barge into the room?" She asked to no one in particular. Everyone looked around them.

"Umm, I don't think- "Rin tried to say.

"SHIIIIIIIRRROOOOUUUUUU!" A loud shrill voice, accompanied by the sound of someone running, and followed by a door opening – this time to their right.

"This is a prank right, right?" Standing in the door way was Taiga Fujimura clearly in distress, on the verge of tears pointing at the top of her head, where a pair of fluffy ears sat, and if one were to look just behind Taiga, they could see an orange spotted tail swishing behind her.

After another scene of Taiga trying to wring the answers out of Shirou, Sakura and Miyu calming her down, and Kuro and Rin snickering at her expense. They all sat around themselves on the tatami mat, meanwhile Kiritsugu is shifting in discomfort as he is still being hung up by steel wires.

"Now, let's get introductions out of the way. I'm Irisviel von Einzbern" Irisviel spoke first.

"Einzbern?" Rin and Sakura said simultaneously before their heads turned towards Illya. The question they had was left unsaid, but heard nonetheless.

"She's… She's my mother." Her voice was strained, and who could blame her. The mother she had lost ten years ago was standing right there, right in front of her. She's alive, the grail had granted her wish! Papa's here too, they could be a family again! Her mind was running a mile a minute, thinking up the things they could do.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm afraid you're mistaken; I was never married." Suddenly those thoughts came crashing down.

"Wh… what?!" Illya immediately stood up. "That... That's… you participated in the 4th Holy Grail War didn't you? The Einzbern hired papa to fight on their behalf, and that was how you met, how you had me." Her voice was brittle; her lips trembling. Had the Grail tricked her?

Irisviel placed a finger on her lips as she started to think. "Hmm, it's true I participated in the 4th Holy Grail War, but the Einzbern didn't hire anyone to fight for them. There was only myself, and Saber." Illya was on the verge of tears now. She knew it was too good to be true, she shouldn't have made that stupid wish, she should've-

"Illya." A gentle hand tugged at her sleeve. Illya turned to see Kuro and Miyu looking up at her in concern. "I don't… I don't think she's mom. I mean, not the one we know."

"Wh… What do you mean?" Illya said slowly, wiping the tears from her face.

Kuro and Miyu looked at each other for a moment before Kuro started. "Me and Miyu, we've had our fair share of world hopping… So to speak."

"You've travelled to parallel worlds before?" Rin asked. Not really believing these two kids have used the 2nd Magic.

"You could say that, but we've only been to each other's worlds." Kuro answered.

"In mine, it was only ever me and Shirou Onii-chan." Miyu continued. "After participating and winning in the 5th Ainsworth Holy Grail War, he sent me away to Kuro's world wishing me to have a happy life.

"We also went back to Miyu's world to help out her brother. Long story short, he was captured, we busted him out and being overwhelmed by his captors we opted to retreat. The next thing we knew, Miyu and I are both here. The point is, I don't think mom." Kuro gestured to Irisviel. "Is the one either one of us knew."

Illya fell to her knees, trying to process this information while Shirou pulled her close and comforted her as she cried into his chest.

"I… I made a wish… on the Holy Grail." Illya's voice was shaky as she struggled to speak in between her sobs. "I wished… for a family again."

"But I thought the Grail was tainted?" Shirou asked.

"We… we all beat the taint out of it. You… me… Rin… Sakura… We all fought to kick the corruption out of the Grail." She tried to wipe away the tears. "By the time the Grail was free of taint, I was the only one left. Everyone else was… was…" She cried into the boy's chest once more.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **A While Later**

Shirou quietly tucked Illya to sleep, wiping away some leftover tears on her face before quietly leaving the room.

"Well, she's asleep." He said as he made his way to where the others were.

"She really cried herself to sleep didn't she?" Sakura asked.

"Can you blame her? Did you hear her story?" Kuro replied.

"I still can't believe Illya essentially summoned all of us here with her wish, just goes to show how powerful the Grail is." Rin said.

"I still have one question though. Well, a lot of questions actually, but this one is more important right now." Everyone turned to Taiga, whose tail was swaying from side-to-side inquisitively. " _Who's that_?" She whispered as loud as she could while pointing to the still tied up Kiritsugu.

"Oh, right." Shirou walked over to him. "Fuji-nee, say hello to dad." Shirou said before pulling the hood and mask down.

Taiga's brain took a second to process the scene and what Shirou just said. "EEEEEHHHHH?!" She rushed over next to him to look at Kiritsugu a little closer. "When did he get a tan? And what happened to his hair?"

"So that's Shirou's father? He's a lot different from what I thought he'd look." Sakura commented.

"He looks a lot like Archer to be honest." Rin put her two cents in.

"Huh, he does look like Archer. With the white hair and all." Shirou said.

"Archer?" Taiga asked.

"Oh, that's right. Well, Fuji-nee. He's basically future me." Shirou answered sheepishly.

"What? Parallel worlds? Time travel? Shirou, what shenanigans have you been up to?!"

"Umm, Fuji-nee. Please, I can explain." He tried to say.

"And why didn't you invite me?" She interrupted him.

"Umm…. What?"

"I mean, come on. Time Travel, if you had just bothered to ask me to come along I would've…" She trailed off into fantastical ramblings while Shirou just sweatdropped.

"By the way, Miyu-san?" Rin turns to her. "I have questions, about the Ainsworth Grail War? How does that work, exactly? What's the difference between that and the Einzbern's Grail War?"

"Well, in the Ainsworth Grail War they use Class Cards." She tried her best to explain.

"Class Cards? Not summoning Servants?"

"They still have Servants, but instead of summoning them, they use Class Cards that when used imbues the user with the skillset of the Servant depending on the class."

"What?!" Rin exclaimed, completely flabbergasted. "You mean you can potentially have the skills and Noble Phantasm of say… King Arthur?"

"Well, yes actually. The Class Cards can be used in two different ways. **_Include: Limit Expand_** temporarily materializes the weapon or Noble Phantasm of the hero by overwriting a Mystic Code until the Card is Unincluded. **_Install: Phantasm Summon_** on the other hand grants the Noble Phantasm, Skills, and appearance of the Heroic Spirit. The user obtains a " _fraction of their power_ ", their own existence " _overwritten_ " by that of a hero's existence."

"Personally, I use the Archer Class Cards." Kuro chimed. "And I'm really good at using it. Miyu's Shirou is too, though his hair had turned white because he's been using it for so long."

" _White Hair_ , _Archer…_ " Shirou and Rin had a sneaking suspicion on which Servant is embedded into the Servant Class Card.

"Umm, Kuro. By any chance, does the Archer Class Card lets you use two falchions, Kanshou and Bakuya" Shirou asked.

"Oh, you knew? Was he in the Grail War you were in?"

And cue facepalms of both Rin and Shirou.

"Usually Illya and I use the Kaleidosticks with Include, but with an added advantage of being able to use the same Class Card for both of us."

"Kaleidosticks? Are those mystic codes?" Rin asked.

"Oh, right. The Kaleidosticks are a pair of Mystic Codes made by the Wizard Marshall. He originally gave them to you and Luvia-san to collect the Class Cards." Miyu replied.

"WHAT?!" Rin almost choked on air. "Wait, then why do you and Illya have it? And why the f*** does Edelfelt get one?!" She shouted angrily.

Kuro snickers. "Funny story actually. The Kaleidosticks are sentient, and from what Illya told me, they really got tired of you getting into petty fight with Luvia and completely ditched the both of you." Miyu had a small smile on her face, it was funny when you think about it.

"The Class Card system, since it works mainly by overwriting the existence of the user with the one of the Servant within the Class Card, it allows for some really powerful Servants. Magni, the half-god, half-giant son of Thor was within the Berserker Class Card the Ainsworth's had when we were saving the Shirou from my world."

"Damn, and here I was thinking it would provide an explanation as to why me and Sakura are like… this." Rin gestured to their appearance.

"Umm, if it's not too much trouble…" They all turned to Kiritsugu, still tied up. "Mind, cutting me loose? These wires are starting to dig into my skin a little."

"Oh, sorry." Irisviel apologized profusely before she pulled back the steel wires, making Kiritsugu fall flat on his face. Groaning, Kiritsugu sat up.

"Thank you, Irisviel." He said while he massaged his wrists.

"So, have you calmed down yet, dad?" Shirou asked him.

"Yes, I did son." There was a moment of silence as Kiritsugu contemplated what to say next, in light of the information he has been given recently. "I…" He started, not sure how to speak his mind, as if he had forgotten how to. "…I've never had a 'proper' family, as far as I remember. I had to kill my own father, and my adoptive mother. I don't know if I can be a good father…" He spares a glance to Shirou's left arm with red fabric covering it. "…but from what I can tell, I'm not a very good one." He remembers Illya's crying visage. The desperation in her eyes, it reminded him of when he was forced to kill his adoptive mother. "But, I'll… try. Illya went through all this trouble to bring us all here. It'll be a shame to let her wish be a wasteful one."

Kiritsugu's little speech garnered smiles from everyone in the room, happy to see him at least give this a chance.

Irisviel then clapped her hands together. "Well, it's been an eventful night, and I think it's time we all head to bed, don't you think? Shirou, did you get to look at the rooms while you were carrying Illya to hers?" She asked him.

"Well, I saw 4 rooms on the way, so some of us will have to share rooms." Upon hearing the words 'Share' and 'Room', Rin and Sakura shared a glance and nodded to each other.

"Dibs." They say in unison as they dragged Shirou by the shoulder to one of the rooms. Upon seeing one of the rooms having a double bed, the two sisters threw Shirou onto the bed, and closed the door with a **_*Click*_**.

"Well, that just happened. I always wondered when Rin-san would make a move on him." Kuro commented.

"I was aware Onii-chan – at least the one from my world – was close to Sakura-san, but I didn't know they knew each other." Miyu added while getting up and walking to the bedrooms.

"It was a matter of time anyway, Rin's a huge tsun, and Sakura's been coming over to the house for a year now. Maybe this time, Shirou will finally take the hint." Taiga also added her thoughts.

"Oh, come on Taiga-sensei. Shirou nii-chan _is_ dense, but I doubt even he's _that_ dense."

"Kuro." Miyu called out. "I'm gonna take the extra bed in Illya's room, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll share a room with Taiga-sensei then." Kuro say as she and Taiga got up and headed to their room, leaving just Kiritsugu and Irisviel.

Irisviel gently pokes Kiritsugu's shoulder. "Umm, Kiritsugu-san?" He turns his head to her. "I'm sorry if the wires were uncomfortable." She fidgeted, obviously feeling a little guilty for the minute cuts around Kiritsugu's clothes, she could even see that some of the wires had cut through the clothes and into the skin.

Kiritsugu was silent for a moment. "Just Kiritsugu is fine, we're going to be a family now aren't we? And you don't need to apologize, I've been through worse." Just as he was about to leave, he stopped himself. Before turning to face her. "Also, I've never had much experience with women, other than on a professional level. I don't have experience in love – and frankly I've forgotten to feel anything at all over the years. But in order to give Illya the proper family she deserves, I'm willing to give you and I… "Us", a chance. Would you be willing to?" He asked, gently clasping both of her hands in his.

Warmth fills Irisviel's chest, and she gives him an angelic smile. "I would love to, Kiri."

A genuine smile forms on Kiritsugu's face, the first in many years. "Thank you, Iri.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **So? What do you guys think? Is it better? Worse?**

 **If so, what did i do wrong, or what did i do right? Please review, i need the feedback for fuel**

 **This is AgentZwolf, sigining out~**


End file.
